


Heat wave

by Sephiratale



Series: The Dragon and the Wolf (f!DB x Vilkas) [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Smut, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephiratale/pseuds/Sephiratale
Summary: Kali makes an offer to Vilkas, after admitting for herself than he is maybe more than a brother-in-arms.





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, here is the first part of something I've wanted to write for a long time. I hope you'll enjoy it <3 And as usual, I remind you that English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes.

A heat wave surrounded Whiterun for nearly a week, a rare event according Eorlund who was nonetheless still working at the Skyforge. The town lived at a different rhythm these last days. Most of the activities happened during the sunrise until the morning was too hot and resumed with the sunset and a part of the night. 

The sun had began to set, offering more welcoming and refreshing shadows. Kali had left the Harbinger’s quarter for the evening and was reading on a bench outside Jorrvaskr, near the training ground. Legs crossed, book on her thighs, she was also observing Vilkas training shirtless. Of course, her observation could have seemed strange, but she had good reasons to do so. 

Days ago, they were on a mission together, accompanied by the Khajit Kharjo, to destroy a daedric cult. They succeeded, but Vilkas had been badly wound at his right shoulder during a fight with a poisonous blade. Exhausted by her own fights, Kali was unable to heal him and the antidotes she and Kharjo had were not strong enough to help him. They set an emergency camp and watched Vilkas alternately, Kali tried to heal him when she had regained a bit of mana, but when Kharjo saw she was nearly fainting, he forbade her to continue. Instead, he worked on a new antidote, as his knowledge of Skyrim’s flora was better than hers. She stayed at Vilkas’ side, observing every change with worry. Her heart was by the fear of losing him and she realised that maybe he was more than a brother in arms. 

Eventually, Vilkas regained strength and get cured from the poison. Before they went back in Whiterun, Kali healed the wound the best she could, she knew the basis of healing for the battlefield. 

Now Vilkas was training his arm after few days of rest, he needed to see what were the damages. He had told earlier to Kali that he was afraid to have lost a bit of his mobility. He trained under the vigilant eyes of the Dragonborn. She had to admit she liked the spectacle. His muscles rolling under the effort, his precise strike, his strong back, she definitely did not complain about the view. 

The warrior put his sword on the rack with an unsatisfied groan, he moved toward Kali and the pint of water awaiting him on the wood table. 

“Not happy about your training?”

“I don’t have pain, that’s a good thing, but my hits are still weaker than usual. So no, I’m not completely happy.” 

He sit next to her, a mug of water in his hand and emptied it. Then he opened and closed his right hand few times, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Do you want another healing spell ? or a potion maybe?” 

“Nah, but thank you for your proposition, princess.” 

“The princess is merciful and decides not to hurt you in your right shoulder.” Kali responded with a false noble voice. “And she even has a proposition for you, wolf.” 

Vilkas cocked an eyebrow, surprised.

“I’m listening.” 

“Mallus meadery in one hour, just the two of us to celebrate your recovery. No armour or weapon for both of us, “ she explained, hoping he would not notice the tremors in her voice. 

“Your magic doesn’t count?” 

“I’m afraid I can’t get rid of it. So, wolf, do you accept?”

He leaned against the wall of Jorrvaskr with a light smile. 

“How could I refuse a princess offer? I’ll be ready in one hour… Do I really have to come without my armor?”

“Oh, you want to discuss my order?” she teased. “Defeat me on the training ground and you can wear your armor tonight.” 

A spark of competition enlightened his eyes. 

“My arm…”

“No weapon, no magic for me, only bare hands and I fight with my left arm.” she proposed, standing up on her feet. 

He stayed silent few seconds, he seemed to have a certain advantage, advantage she gladly gave him, but this time he would not underestimate her. She was a battlemage, she also knew how to fight without her magic. He had seen her hitting enemy, she was trained to defend herself without spells. 

“Fine,” he answered, “and no draconic tricks,” 

She nodded with a bit of mischief, which did not reassure him. Why did he accept this fight? For his armor? for his pride? or for something else he still refused to admit? No, his pride had accepted the fight, nothing else. Nervous, he watched around him, they were alone, a good thing if he would lose. 

Kali stretched a bit in the center of the battleground, then she put an arm behind her back, waiting for him. She was smaller, lighter and weaker than him, he was certain she would try to be quicker. He rose his fists, she did the same and they nodded as a signal. 

He barely had the time to block her first hit and then the second one coming from the knee, Kali cursed in her native language. She did not want the fight to last, she aimed for speed, which would quickly consume her vitality. She had learnt to end a fight without magic, not to fight cleanly. He would exhaust her, she would cause her own loss. 

Another hit, another block, a spark of doubt in her eyes. Maybe she had forgotten he still had a beast. He caught her arm, also blocking her shoulder. She wriggled and managed to get free, but her breath was already heavy because of her efforts. Her grey eyes were cold as ice, she was angry now; a good thing for Vilkas, anger caused mistakes. Her next move was direct attack. He simply caught her forearm again, turned her back on him and put his arms around her. She groaned of frustration. 

“Anger is always a mistake, Kali.” 

“Oh no, it’s not a mistake, I’m exactly where I want.” 

“Wh…” 

His balance suddenly weakened and he hit the the ground on his back, closing his eyes, he then felt a weight on his belly. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kali sat on him, a hand on his chest to avoid him to move, her knees spread on the sides of his waist, a triumphant smile on her lips. 

“I lost,” he admitted, “I fell in your trap like an idiot.” 

Her missing hits, her anger were a part of her plan. 

“I was the best in my tactics class,” she explained with pride, “I’ll give you some lessons. But for now…” 

She jumped on her feet and straightened her arm to help him standing up. 

“The door of Jorrvaskr in one hour, without armour...and you should change your dusty pants.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part ! I hope you like it =) Usual reminder that English is not my native language, so sorry for the mistakes.

The two moons were high in the sky when the two Companions left the meadery, the air was pleasantly fresh. They were calmly getting back in Whiterun after an enjoyable evening at the Hydronning. Kali hopped on the stones they crossed, this moment had warmed her heart and mood. She was not drunk, she had not drink enough mead tonight and she had a good resistance to alcohol. She just spent a lovely evening with people who saw her like a person and not only the Dragonborn. 

“Remind me, why Mallus does you such low prices?” 

She stopped, tensing at the question. Mallus was known to be stingy and she was not proud about the reasons she had low prices with him. 

“I helped him to get rid of Sabjorn,” she sighed, pouting. 

“The thieves guild...I’m sorry, I should not have asked,” Vilkas apologized, a hand on her shoulder. 

He knew this part of her life had been difficult for her. Lost in a foreign country, she fled far as possible from Helgen and ended up stealing gold and food to survive. Her newly developed talents caught the eyes of Brynjolf in Riften and he introduced her in the Thieves guild. She hated being there, but she had the impression it was the only place where she could find a place. From what Kali had explained, she left the guild after a case involving a Daedra, going to Whiterun, where she found the Companions. 

“Don’t be sorry, you could not have know. At last, the thieves gave me one good thing : prices for the mead!” she shouted with joy. 

“Well, that’s indeed a good thing, princess.” 

She suddenly smirked at him hearing her nickname, sliding closer to him. He could see her grey eyes shining in the night and he wondered what was in her mind. 

“So, if I’m a princess and you’ve wound me with your words… I can require a compensation.” 

“Princess, you have such a twisted…” 

He could not finish his sentence, she had jumped on his back and he needed to stabilise her. Understanding he would have no choice than to carry her, he caught her legs while she put her arms around his neck. 

“What does my princess require?” 

“Bring me back to Breezehome, wolf.” 

“So you don’t sleep in Jorrvaskr,” he said with a hint of disappointment. 

She did not answer, he did not expect one. Kali found a comfortable position for her head, her chin on her arm. Vilkas’ beard pricked her face, the sensation was surprisingly pleasant. 

He walked at his usual pace, her weight not bothering him in his movements, following the battlements. Kali felt the his muscles rolling under her body, some unspeakable thoughts invaded her mind, his scent intoxicating her more than the mead. She swallowed, tightening her arms around his neck she was struggling not to kiss. 

“Vilkas,” she whispered. 

He stopped, turning his head the best he could to watch her. Kali showed an unexpectedly serious face. He guessed the gears of her mind were at work by the way she pinched her lips and frowned her eyebrows, her eyes lost somewhere in the ground. 

“Yes?” 

Her eyes focused on him while she was uncrossing her arms at his deepest regret. 

“We need to talk,” she said with her leader tone, which left no place to contradiction. 

He helped her to find the solid ground and faced her, but she was avoiding his eyes. He heard her sighing loudly, but he did not force discussion. He guessed what she wanted to talk about, but neither of them had the courage to do the first move. She finally lifted her grey eyes on him. 

“Who am I for you?” she asked. 

A breton tornado who not only turned upside down the life of the Companions, but also his. She had awoken some feelings inside him. He melted when she smiled at him and he felt naked when her eyes were on him. No matter what she represented for the others, no matter she was the Dragonborn and the Harbinger, she was the woman he cared the most about. He wished to say all these thoughts, but the words were stuck in his throat. He was usually eloquent, but he stayed dumb in front of her. 

“I could ask you the same,” was the only thing he managed to say. 

He was not proud of his lack of words. Kali walked few steps in front of him, straightening her back. 

“Indeed and I could retort that I was the one to ask first. We would go back in our usual bickering without resolving the question. If I were brave enough, I would say that you have an important place in my life, that I was afraid to lose when you were poisoned. I would say that every mission together is a beacon of light and I like to have you by my side when the Dragonborn quest catches me. I would say how much my heart swell when you call me princess. And if I were bold enough, I would ask you to come with me at Breezehome.” 

She was now in front of him, breathless because of her speech. She gazed at him so intensely that he was unable to answer. Did she want an answer after all? 

His hand found her cheek as he was leaning towards her. 

“I’ll go with you at Breezehome.” 

They kissed, shyly at first, both needing to be sure that the other wanted the same thing. When their lips parted, they looked at each other, smiles enlightening their faces. 

Kali grabbed Vilkas’ shirt, impatiently kissing him, his lips still tasted like mead. Her heart briefly leaped when she realised for how long she wanted it, how much she carved for him. Vilkas tightened his arms around her, slightly tilting his head to deepen their kiss, all the shyness was gone. Vilkas’ hands found their way under her tunic, caressing her skin until he caught her sides. 

Suddenly she did not feel the ground under her feet as he lifted her, knotting her legs around his waist. He made a few steps until her back was against the wall surrounding Whiterun, his kisses becoming hungrier and impatient, just as hers. She laughed against his lips when she felt his hardening bulge between her legs. She began to play with his pants, teasing him with her fingers, while his hands brushed her breast. She rolled her hips, making him groan of desire. 

The sudden sound of a clearing throat surprised them and they both rose their heads to see a guard above them.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not forget, I promise ! But it was long to write, you know real life stuff. 
> 
> Anyway, as usual, sorry for the mistakes in English. I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> You can also fine me here : https://sephiratales.tumblr.com/

“Ah...eer, I’m sorry to interrupt you but you risk to have a fine, dear lovebirds,” the guard said with a mix of amusement and embarrassment. “Gonna resume my watch and be back in five minutes. I advise you to flee.” 

“It will be done,” Vilkas confirmed while Kali was trying not to laugh. 

The guard waved his hands and left with a whistle. 

“Do you have a magical shortcut, princess?” Vilkas impatiently asked. 

“I’m afraid not. You’ll have to wait because I don’t want to have a bounty.” 

“Fine.” 

He moved her away from the wall, put an arm under her legs and the other under her back to carry her more easily. She crossed her arms on her chest with a strict pout, a laugh escaped from the warrior’s throat. 

“You don’t like to be carried like a princess?” 

She only cocked an eyebrow. 

“Hang on instead of sulking.” 

“And you’re the one who…” 

He interrupted her with a kiss. She slipped her arms around his neck without realising it. 

“This is an interesting way to make you obey,” he remarked with a smirk. 

“And what if you began to walk? We won’t join Breezehome if you stay still.” 

He tilted his head, she was right. He walked again at his own pace, ignoring the weight she added. While he was focused on his walk, Kali smiled, admitting for herself that she liked when he treated her like a princess; but she would not say it loud. 

What she said loud during the trip were some stories about the constellations, breton legends changed from nord ones, to make the time going quicker. 

They both felt the curious looks of the guards when they passed the door of the town, but no one made a remark, they did not want to wake the anger of a wolf and a dragon by disturbing them. 

The streets were quiet and empty, except near the Drunken Huntsman where some laughters escaped. Kali jumped on the ground when they reached Breezehome, Vilkas staying closely behind her. In front of the door, light glowed in her other hand and she unlocked the door with magic. 

“I often lose my keys, personal magic is safer for me,” she explained before he could ask a question. 

Vilkas laughed, he was not surprised by her explanation. He remembered the time she had forgotten her dagger in a tavern in Riften and she had to pay it again to retrieve it. He had tried to tease her about it, but apparently she was used to forget things everywhere. 

Kali opened the door and she let Vilkas enter before her, watching him with a unhidden lust. In the darkness of her home, she envied him as she knew he had a better eyesight in the dark than her. She was nearly regretting not being a werewolf anymore. She moved, a flame in her hand, and lightened some candles. 

She suddenly felt strong arms catching her, lips on her neck, hands finding their way under her tunic. 

“Impatient?” 

He hummed of approvement, his hands reaching her breast band. She turned to face him, being amused by his sigh of frustration. She kissed him once more, loving the way their lips moved together. 

“Bed’s upstair?” Vilkas asked between kisses. 

“Yes.” 

Again, her feet left the ground. She knotted her legs around Vilkas’s waist, while he climbed the stairs. She managed to kick her boots before entering the bedroom. The light of the moons enlightened the room, making Vilkas’ eyes lightly glowing. Kali’s heart leaped when she realised he watched her with a happiness she had barely seen in his eyes. 

A light glowed in her hand and she extended her arms towards magic globes to enlight her bedroom. She kissed Vilkas again, untying her legs from his waist. Once she touched the ground, her hands found the end of his shirt and she began to undress him. She lightly brushed his torso, feeling a few scars under her fingers. She removed it, throwing the cloth on the ground, and pushed Vilkas to force him to sit on the bed. 

Vilkas tried to undress her too, but she stepped back with a cunning smile.

“You only touch when I authorize you, Vilkas.” 

He did not protest, but rose a curious eyebrow. With a languid move, she began to take off her tunic, he knew she was teasing him with her slowness. He had felt his hot skin under his palms and he wanted more. Seeing her unveil her skin centimeter by centimeter was painful, he wanted his fingers to do the job, but he would not disobey her and miss the spectacle of her graceful gestures. 

Once her tunic taken off, her fingers moved to her pants and untied her laces while she was observing him. She saw the light of lust in his eyes and admired his self control, she was not sure she would be as patient as him if the roles were reversed. His eyes briefly stopped at the scars on her chest. 

“I’m a battlemage and you know healers cannot make miracles,” she explained. 

“You did not have so much scars when you join the Companions…” 

Her pants joining the tunic, he decided to disobey and gently caught her arm to bring her closer between his legs. He kissed a first scar on her belly, then another and continued when he heard her sigh of contentment while she put her hands in his hair. 

All the rush had disappeared, in a silent agreement, they chose to take time. The goosebumps on Kali’s skin indicated him she liked his kisses. He invited her to sit on his legs, she complied without hesitation and claimed his lips once she was on him. There was still lust in the way their mouths moved together, a slow lust mixed with tenderness and the will to discover each other. 

When they broke their kisses for fresh air, Kali let one hand wandering on his face, feeling his eternal three days beard and the little scars hidden in it. She caressed his lips with her thumb, watched his blue eyes and the adorable wrinkles at their corners. Her heart leaped when she saw his smile, a smile she had never seen before and which she felt grateful to be the one to receive it. 

His next kiss was all mouth and tongue, his hands found their way under her breast band, moans of desire escaping from her mouth between kisses. He left her face, his mouth went down her neck, her shoulder and stopped just above her cloth. She gasped when she suddenly felt the fresh air on her breast after he torn the breast band. She tried to protest but she could only moan as he closed his lips around one nipple. 

Kali instinctively moved her lower body and she heard a groan from his throat, his bulge hardening between her legs. Her hands immediately moved to untie his pants, she was frustrated to see so many clothes on him. 

Unfortunately, he caught her, his mouth leaving her nipple. 

“Oh no, princess. You will touch only when I authorize you.” 

And she felt her back meeting the mattress, Vilkas dominated her with an amused smile and she was tempted not to obey, but he caught her wrist in his hand and put her arms above her head. 

“Chea…” 

A heathen kiss interrupted her, he already knew her weakness way to well. The friction of his still covered sex between her legs made her moan. 

“Vilkas,” she murmured between kisses, “I want you.” 

He released her hands and stood up at the end of the bed, his fingers working on the lace of his pants. 

“As my princess wishes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut here, but the chapter would have been too long otherwise. I really thought three parts would be enough, guess I was wrong.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay!!!! I hope you'll like it. And as usual, English is still not my first language, I'm sorry for the mistake.

Kali rose a bit from the mattress, a curious and lusty eyebrow cocked while he took off all his clothes left. Now, he could not deny his desire for her. 

“Do you like what you see, princess?” 

“Yes. Come closer, so I can admire you better.” 

He climbed once more in the bed, towering over her until their faces were at the same level. He felt her gaze wandering on his body with a lustful smile. He kissed her neck, her shoulder; he stopped longer on her breast, enjoying the sounds of her moans and the trail her fingers left on his back. 

His hands found her last piece of clothes, which he began to take off slowly, watching her chest raising with a thrilled anticipation. He felt the goosebumps forming under his palms, getting stronger when he began to kiss under her navel as he threw the cloth with the rest on the ground. He caressed her tights, circling closer to her sensitive spot. 

Finally, he slipped one of his fingers between her folds and he could not avoid a smile feeling how ready she was even if he wanted to be sure she would enjoy it as much as him. Kali caught his face and claimed his lips again, lightly biting him. 

He saw a bit late the spark of mischief in her eyes and she quickly reversed their places. She was on the top, a hand on his torso, he had the intuition she had to use her magic but he would not complain, the view was perfect. 

“I’m the princess, I lead.” she announced.

“I’m fine with that...princess.” 

Kali grinned with satisfaction, moving her entrance on the top of his sex. She took his hands to place them on her hips, then she slowly impaled herself on him, eyes closed, sighs of pleasure already escaping her mouth. Suddenly still, she opened her eyes to catch his. She leaned, her hands catching his shoulders, and her body began to move in a luscious rhythm. She was so captivating that Vilkas could only follow her. Light and shadow dancing on her breast, grey eyes slightly glowing with pleasure, she looked...unreal. 

“You like what you see?” Kali managed to ask between two pants. 

He nodded with a smile. 

“Sit.” she ordered. “You’ll see and feel better.” 

Vilkas caught her legs to spread them around him as he reached her. She stopped moving, breathing, lips partly opened. An invitation for a kiss he did not hesitate to oblige, taking her face in his hands, cutting her brief laugh with his mouth on hers. 

Kali then guided his hands to her hips, moving on him again. He groaned, overwhelmed by the new sensations. He caught her buttocks in a firm grip, accompanying and amplifying their pace. A muffled moan escaped from her, lips still locked on his. For a moment, they were just kisses, moans, languid gestures in the night. 

Leaving her mouth, Vilkas let his lips wandering on her neck, sometimes he bit the thin skin to hear the lovely mix of sigh and moan she did and feel her hips rolling harder. Her body became more and more tense, her breath ragged at his ear. He hold her with one hand on her back, while the other found its way to caress her clit. 

“Vilkas…” she gasped, her arms tightening around his shoulders. 

“Come for me, princess.” 

He growled when he felt her nails digging in his shoulders, he had to focus not to release before her, he wanted to feel her, to let her come first. She was a princess after all. 

Kali tensed around him, eyes closed. With a few roll of her hips, she screamed of pleasure, a lovely sound he wanted to hear more often. She did not stop her rolling, knowing it was his turn. She looked at him, a dizzy smile on her lips, slowing down for a more intense rhythm. A low growl escaped from him as he let his head rest on her shoulder. His hands stopped the movement of her hips and she felt his release inside her. 

Vilkas was panting against her, his fingers tenderly caressing her skin. He rose his head, claiming her lips for an exhausted and happy kiss… and then he fell on the mattress. Kali laughed, surprised by his action. She lied down next to him, a hand wandering on his torso. He passed an arm around her, wanting to feel her warmth. They did not speak for a moment, only smiling at each other, sometimes lightly kissing. 

“I should ask you to share a drink more often.” Kali said, resting her head against his shoulder. 

He took her wandering hand and entwined their fingers with a light laugh. 

“You won’t need to use such subterfuges with me, princess. Even if I’ll be glad to have another glass of mead with you or an adventure by your side.” 

“Thank you.” 

She was beaming and her smile was contagious. She kissed him again, moving to climb on him in a way she was lying on his body. 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?” Vilkas asked with a teasing tone. 

“Why ?” 

“Because I’m a werewolf and I don’t stay exhausted for long.” 

“I can already feel that. But do you intend to sleep a lot tonight?” 

He caught her buttocks, rolling his hips to make her feel his hardness. 

“I suppose it’s a no.”


End file.
